


I'll see you someday

by WOOZIs DARLING (Zinna92)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Kind of thriller, M/M, Magic-Users, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Past Rape/Non-con, Smut, there's also slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinna92/pseuds/WOOZIs%20DARLING
Summary: People thought they're always in control of their lives, on how they lived them and how things ended up for them. It wasn't the case for Wonwoo.Wonwoo never had control of his life, not even one tiny detail.





	

The metallic smell hit his nose and Wonwoo drowned in it. There was nothing surrounding him but the smell, his sight went black and Wonwoo greeted death for once and happily.  
  
People thought they're always in control of their lives, on how they lived them and how things ended up for them. It wasn't the case for Wonwoo.

Wonwoo never had control of his life, not even one tiny detail. Someone seemed to always being one step ahead of him, stopping him, restraining him. He was in the hands of her.

She saw everything. Past and Future, present, as she always said was blurry and the future came in many ways but the closer she was to someone, the easier it was for her to see the right path. Never changing, always going straight and it applied to Wonwoo, she never let him wander around, she always made him do what she wanted.

She was (as Wonwoo called) her lady. Her name was buried deep in Wonwoo's mind and she wouldn't let her call her any other way than _my lady_ so it didn't matter anyways. Her name could go anyway, from Jaemin to Elizabeth, her face changed regularly but her voice was always the same and Wonwoo got used to it. Her eyes were what got Wonwoo hooked on her, her eyes were two seas if you looked close enough you could see water running through the iris, waves hitting the rim and going back to the pupil, falling like waves. When Wonwoo was only a child she told her that her eyes were the waters of truth, of future and life, he believed it, he still believed it.

His life wasn't bad, it wasn't good either but he couldn't complain, not after what she had given to him. He hated the life he got but he couldn't take it away, he wondered if there was a way for him to die but he didn't know and his lady would never let him know. How she would let her little toy fade away and slip through her fingers.

Wonwoo was running some errands for her. They had seen the country grow and go on and on, nevertheless was another being on earth and he had to walk among humans, hidden among them. In that very moment, Wonwoo was being squished through the sea of people as he walked towards the place he needs to go and he holds the urge to kill them all and let the street to his own. There were already several bags on his hands and he would end up having more.

A hit on his shoulder made him wake up from his daydreaming–in which he had killed half of the population and was drinking their blood– and turned to see the man in question. He walked past him, talking on the phone but there was an image of him faintly printed on the back of his head.

Would his lady know about this?

He stopped and turned his whole body to see him walk away, his heart stopping for a second and then going once again. Everything stopped and he could hear his voice. Soft, playful, childish and nasal. It was cute. Everything went back into movement and he was out of sight. Maybe he was just imagining everything but there it was his face imprinted on the back of his head. He shook it and kept walking.

He was worried, there was something unexplainable about that. He never felt like that and it was scary but the fact that he could see him and hear him frightened him.

Wonwoo might have about one hundred fifty years but he was like a kid. Turned into that when he got eighteen years old. Everything against his will. He never had control over what happened in his life. Not even the little things, not even what he was about to wear the next day–his lady always imprinted him an image about how he had to look the next day.

Wonwoo got out the last store and got ready to go home, walking, like any other person around him, ten bags in every arm and what happened an hour ago just faded away from his head. There was no fear and there was no man and no voice either. He walked home, again daydreaming about what would he like to do, the faint smell of blood and flesh coming from one of the bags making his mouth to water and really hungry.

Wonwoo was one hundred fifty years old and many would think that the would not remember any of those years but he had remembered them all as it happened a day ago, he wanted to forget most of it. Not all of them were pleasant memories. Like how he came to his lady and even less what she had made him do, what he had learned-what his body had learned through the years. He had been miserable but he had learned to live with it.

He placed the bags on the dinner table and started to search in them, sorting stuff to place it and when he came across to the flesh, wrapped in a plastic fold.

"Don't," he heard on his head and whimpered. Her voice drilled every corner of his mind. "What funny thoughts you had," he heard again making him groan and cry, letting the food fall from his hands.

"I'm sorry," he cried and the drilling stopped.

"Never take food that way," he heard at his back and turned to kneel and his lady. A woman in her mid-twenties, tall and beautiful, short hair that framed her face and made her look younger.

"Forgive me," Wonwoo breathed and she just passed beside him and took something from the bags and he just waited for an order that never came. She left him there, kneeling, feeling disoriented and hurt as a growing headache came. He took a deep breath and moved to take the flesh and looked at the label on it.

_Kim JaeHyun_

Wonwoo gasped throwing the meat away, staring at it as if it were to come to life.

"Did you killed him?" Wonwoo asked out loud.

"No," her voice was again in his head, this time in a nice way, flowing nicely, dancing in his head, not drilling. Wonwoo thought another question and she giggled. "His kind did it, I just asked his body to be removed and make it look like another thing. There was no need of my hands getting dirty."

"Right," Wonwoo said and took the meat and moved to place it in the fridge. On his head were floating the words she wasn't able to mutter, not when she wasn't angry.

_Not like yours_

Wonwoo looked at his hands, clean, white and he could see the veins through his skin. His hands never were stained with blood. He had never gutted someone out, he had killed but there was never blood involved. Yet, it was a figurative speech. It was stained in blood. His whole body was, every corner of it. He moved to finish sorting things out and tried to brush the thought aside.

He maintained the house clean and most of the time he could see his lady sitting in front of the big window in the living room. The window gave a full view of the city and she liked to see what happened. When she was in the mood Wonwoo could sit beside her and she would give her hand to Wonwoo and he could see how the world looked to her. All the probabilities. Wonwoo enjoyed some things, the fights, some deaths but some, for an odd reason made him cry. And when Wonwoo let her hand go, he always noticed how it passed a few seconds after he had taken her hand in the first place.

She was a nice being. She holds a huge grudge against humans–and Wonwoo knew about it very well and by his own experience–but she overall was good. Wonwoo sometimes could watch her cry, grasping the arm of her bergère. There never was sobbing or weeping, just a lonely tear falling from her eye. Wonwoo on the other side was corrupted, he liked to see people die and see blood, he could smell it clearly even a kilometer away. The killing was his favorite hobby. He loved the way their eyes looked when he killed but he never let blood being involved, to get the flesh to eat or the blood to drink he called Jun. The best assassin his kind got but the man hadn't killed anyone in a century, now, he just collected bodies and dismembered them for Wonwoo. Wonwoo often paid him with money and some other times with sex. It felt weird. Wonwoo was used to kill the people he touched so intimately. No one looked directly into his eyes until that moment but those moments were special to him. He killed male or female but he took its soul in his hand, he squished the intangible being, he could see fear, drowsiness and then he took the smoke with his nose to fill his lungs with the life he never had.

Wonwoo finished his duties and went to his lady, sitting on the floor beside the armchair, she extended her arm for him to take, he gave it a glance.

"I'm good," Wonwoo said and she turned her face to him, there was nothing on them and he stared at her eyes, they were going wild. The water in them flowing vigorously.

"See it with me," she said, her voice felt like velvet on his ears and he took her hand moving to look at the window.

Everything danced in his eyes like every time before yet, for a moment everything slowed down. He blinked, his eyes burning, he could feel the heat in them and everything stopped. There he was.

Them and which face was imprinted in his head. He saw him chatting happily with a tiny man. Wonwoo stared at him in awe. He was tanned, his skin was dark and Wonwoo admired that trait, contrasting his own white skin, his cheeks were red at the moment. He was smiling and he could see the incisors, slightly crooked but it was charming, the crooked teeth made his canine looked bigger giving him the looks of a puppy. Wonwoo smiled, his voice reached to his ears.

_No, Jihoon, I'm telling you, you should..._

Everything stopped. The hand he was clasping disappeared and with it, the boy itself, he turned to see his lady, staring at him with his eyebrows tightly together. Wonwoo blushed, she might know what was happening inside his head, inside his body.

"I cannot see the flow of your thoughts," she said.

"What?"

"I couldn't see what you were seeing or thinking," she said and Wonwoo blinked.

"There was nothing," Wonwoo answered. "I see everything but nothing the same." Wonwoo felt his voice wavering but it might sound truthful enough because she was giving his hand again. "It's okay." Wonwoo stood under her stare. "I'll be out for a while," Wonwoo said and moved. "If you need anything call me," he said and moved towards the door.

"Won," she said and he turned. Normally, she would never call him nicknames so he froze. "Be careful," she said and he could sense she was no longer paying attention to him.

 

* * *

 

Lady never interfered with humans in any way, the only time she has done it was when he got Wonwoo. Back when he was a child, she needed a new toy so got Wonwoo, there were other times when she would ask him to kill someone and some other weirder times when she would ask him to _save_ someone. Everything between them was the opposite. Wonwoo liked to meddle in humans life, destroy them little by little until they gave their soul away. He didn't know why maybe it was because his life was miserable enough to want others to taste his pain. Nothing of what he did was close to the pain he had gone through.

He passed the door frame and started walking, nothing on his mind.

Wonwoo got back into reality when the same voice came to his ears. A groan.

"Jihoon, stop being so stubborn," he hissed and he could see the man beside him glare at him. Wonwoo himself was tall but this boy was a way taller.

"Mingyu, shut up," Jihoon hissed, "I'm not listening to an idiot's advice."

"Damn," Mingyu groaned. "It's the only honest advice you gonna get, fuck off," Mingyu hissed and stormed out away from Jihoon, the boy hesitated a second and then ran towards Mingyu.

"I'm sorry," Jihoon said and Wonwoo could see something else. The aura surrounding him wavered. He closed strongly his eyes en when he opened them there was nothing. "I was scared, thank you," he said and took Mingyu's hand. Wonwoo felt a heat surrounding him, going to every pore of his body.

A cry hit his head. His old painful cry and he crunched on the ground holding his head, biting his lip to not scream. Wonwoo stood up and walked away, his feet stumbling with each other as he moved them, holding into a wall to not fall.

 _'No, please, stop,'_ his cryings were drumming against his ears and memories came flowing like waves, drowning him. Drowning every bit of his consciousness and self. He could not scream as he felt hands roaming through his body, harshly, he knew there would be bruises. No. There had been bruises on that areas, his body trembling painfully and he fell on the ground. Wonwoo tried to crawl but the hands hold him strongly, he felt overwhelmed. He tried to scream but just a soundless gasp came. Tears flow from his eyes as he lost consciousness.

_It hurts, please._

When Wonwoo opened his eyes again he was drenched in his own sweat, he was still shaking and his sight came blurry and scared him.

"Calm down," he heard and the voice was known and flowed calming and nice he opened his arms waiting for him to hug him. "Everything is okay Won," he whispered, reassuringly and Wonwoo felt like breathing again. "I'm here for you."

"I'm scared," Wonwoo stuttered as he held the men strongly, hiding his face on his chest, breathing his smell, his perfume and he felt like crying again. The wave, the fear, the drowsiness. Everything.

"It's okay Won."

"Help me," he cried. "Jun help me," Wonwoo said burying himself deep in Jun's chest, the man, held him tight strongly against him. "They're hurting me."

"They're not," Jun said, calmness and softness surrounded Wonwoo's body, going to every pore of him. "Not anymore." Wonwoo felt sleepy and closed his eyes. "I'm here baby boy, I'm here," Jun said. Wonwoo collapsed into his arms and he placed once again the bed, caressing his face. "Everything is good now."

Being drawn by Jun's stare and powers made anyone get into a dark dream, deep and sweet rest on the body but not always came with the same for the mind. Jun tried his best to make Wonwoo's memories fade away, at least as much he slept there. Wonwoo was surrounded by darkness and he wasn't minding it, he liked the solitude. He sat and closed his eyes, trying to relax long enough to wake from Jun's dreamland. He was fading, he was feeling going back to his body.

"Who are you?" Wonwoo in and opened his eyes. The voice had a unique ring and Wonwoo felt ashamed to know from whom it was.

"Go," Wonwoo hissed and saw him there, staring at him. He had big round brown eyes, they were full of wonder, of joy, sympathy and it made Wonwoo feel nauseous. A soul untouched by shadows or anything bad.

"Where am I?" Mingyu asked and Wonwoo looked at him standing up to hit him, his hand came strong against Mingyu's cheek and Wonwoo gasped. Dreams were made from one's mind, he understood why Mingyu was there–barely but he wanted to believe he knew–but even in the deep slumber Jun had put him in there were never physical being more than himself. Mingyu should have vanished. "That hurt, you know." Wonwoo stared at his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Wonwoo said.

"Where am I?" Mingyu asked again and Wonwoo felt like he was holding his breath but he wasn't he tried his hardest to breathe and Mingyu got closer to him, "are you okay?" Wonwoo looked at him and he felt drowsiness from just looking at his eyes, deep and honest. Wonwoo started to gasp for air.

'Wonwoo wake up,' Jun screamed and Wonwoo opened his eyes gasping for air and crying. "What happened?" Jun asked, sitting on the bed beside him.

"There was someone else," Wonwoo said. "Another person, a human."

"It was on your mind," Jun said.

"I hit him, I wanted him to disappear and hit him," Wonwoo said and looked at his hand. "He wasn't on my mind, he was physically there."

"There's no way," Jun gasped. "Even if he was on his own slumber, there's no way he could step in yours, no, unless..." he trailed and Wonwoo waited. "There's no way, Wonwoo, it's impossible."

"Why would I lie?" Wonwoo hissed.

"Just calm down, 'Kay?" Wonwoo stared at him and Jun sighed. "I do this for your own good."

"What..." Wonwoo's voice floated unfinished as Jun flicked his forehead. The moment Jun's finger touched his forehead, Wonwoo fell limply into the bed.

"You'll forgive me, someday, if you get to remember." Jun leaned to Wonwoo whispering something in his ear, Wonwoo stopped breathing until the moment Jun finished talking, exhaling.

Jun left him sleeping as he moved around his room, staring to Wonwoo from time to time. There was anything else he could do. Jun moved and took Wonwoo's hand. There were many secrets surrounding Wonwoo and he just found out one.

"Fateful souls," Jun whispered and then groaned sitting on the bed, staring at Wonwoo.

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo opened his eyes in his own room, dressed in his pajamas and he barely remembered what happened the day before. He remembered his panic attack but he couldn't fully get why he got it in the first place. He hadn't got one in almost a century. They began after it happened, it lowered down when he got twelve, he got some more after his 22 birthday, soon they became a daily thing for about ten years. For about one hundred years he hadn't felt such fear.

He moved from his bed to the bathroom, he filled the bath and got inside. The warm body made him relax, made him feel like the world was good, that there were anything to worry about. He finished and stepped out of the bath, his body felt a cool breeze and moved to get dressed. He took a white shirt and a black cardigan, alongside a pair of black jeans. He moved to look himself in the mirror. His white skin and his eyes. Red iris dilated pupils and he sighed, moving to get his lenses. He never got used to them. Lady's eyes were soft and charming, his were rough and painful, fire coming from them, dancing hard and painfully as his soul.

There was something weird. His lady hadn't told him anything and it was getting deep into the day, he moved to greet her in the living room, she was already dressed with a long red dress, yet, she had bare feet. He saw her arm fall from the arm and moved towards her, it was an invitation. Wonwoo took her hand without sitting, being as tall and big as her for just once.

Everything dance on his eyes, the people, their past, their future and everything stopped. One man and when he saw him, he turned to see him and everything stopped, he was still standing beside his lady, he looked down to her.

"It's everything for today," she said and Wonwoo bowed. "Get me something to eat." Wonwoo nodded and moved to the kitchen.

Wonwoo's head was practically gone by the thought. It was impossible, there was no way that someone could see him through her eyes. It was, perhaps, a coincidence. He put that idea on his mind and started working on the food. He took yesterday's meat from the freezer and took a butcher's knife to cut the meat, there was no odor and the meat was hard but he cut it easily, one accurate hit and the flesh parted, he looked at it as if was a foreign object, his mind lost somehow in some unknown features drawn in his subconscious. A smile with crooked teeth and wide canines and Wonwoo always got back to think in a puppy.

He finished the preparation and placed the meat in the oven. He cut some more and placed it on a plate and left it to unfreeze, he placed the uncut meat in the freezer and went upstairs to his lady's room and took a pair of black shoes and went back to her. He placed them beside the chair and went to the bathroom to fill a bucket with water and take a small towel from under the sink and went  back to her. She was lost in thoughts and she wasn't minding Wonwoo there. Wonwoo took her right foot and drenched the towel in water and cleaned it, slowly and full of care, he finished and dried it up with the dry side of the towel, he repeated the same action with the left foot. He finished and put her shoes on.

Wonwoo went back to the kitchen and took the meat from the oven. It smelled good, the outside was slightly roasted but when Wonwoo cut the meat into even tinier pieces, the middle was still uncooked. He served it alongside the raw pieces and some blood over it as a form of decoration. He served some blood, rotten, the smell was niecesregardless, as if it was a fine wine, he placed everything on a tray and took it to carry it to the living room.

"Food is ready," Wonwoo said as he kneeled in front of her making the tray a table as he holds it. She looked at him.

"I want to eat on the table today, with you," she said and Wonwoo stood up moving to set the table as fast as he could and getting his own plate to place it beside his lady.

When the table was done and before he could go and say something to her. She moved to sit. Silence surrounding her.

"Any funny thought?" She asked as she brought the glass to her lips.

"You can see them," Wonwoo answered slowly and she smiled.

"It's nice to hear them from you," she answered and Wonwoo blushed.

"When I saw everything, there was a guy who looked straight into me," Wonwoo said. "Is that possible?" His lady shook her head and the conversation died.

She finished and moved to her room and Wonwoo was sure she went to sleep, he moved himself to his room. He fell in his bed and closed his eyes to greet a long night of sleep. There was no dreams, no unknown people, and just darkness.

Wonwoo woke up the next day making the breakfast and when it was finished and Lady sat on her armchair, he sat beside her but she never offered him her hand to take. She saw the world revolving and he just stared at the city scenery, admiring how the sun set and welcomed night.

The things went on and on, she didn't offer her hand to take. Wonwoo excused himself midday and went out, walking absentmindedly, nothing in his head. Something caught his eyes and they glimmered under his brown lenses. Wonwoo ran towards a shop to buy ice cream. He felt like a kid.

Wonwoo entered the shop and got in line, looking at the menu, his eyes glimmering expectant. Someone-a few people in front of him-glanced back and saw him, Wonwoo blushed and hid his face behind other people. He would normally be cocky and flirty but something made him feel ashamed. The man got into the cashier, he flirted with her before actually ordering his ice cream and made his payment. He went out glancing at Wonwoo when he passed beside him and Wonwoo couldn't read his expression.

The line went smoothly and when he was in front of the line, he ordered, the lady giggled and Wonwoo looked at him.

"A young man said that he was paying you, whatever you asked for and paid this gift card," she said as she handed Wonwoo a plastic, he took it and stared at it. "Do you want to use it?"

"Is he a regular?" Wonwoo asked staring at the plastic.

"He comes here often but not as much to call him a regular, once a month."

"I'd like to use it," Wonwoo said and handed her the card, she took it and slid it. Wonwoo moved to get his own ice cream and she called him.

"Take this," she handed him the card and a piece of paper, name and phone scribbled on it. Wonwoo moved to take his cup of ice cream absentmindedly as he stared at the piece of paper. A smirk appeared on his face. It was new and it seemed fun.

Wonwoo didn't call right away, he knew how to play. Wonwoo waited for three days before calling, even when every pore of his body was telling him to do it fast as if it were something important but he ignored the way his body trembled and hands shook. He wanted it but Wonwoo was a good player.

 

* * *

 

The line rang and Wonwoo felt as the signal went along, he gripped the phone strongly, nervous, he took a deep breath.

"Hello?" He heard at the other side and his body froze. The voice was soft and hold a slightly nasal ring.

"Hi," Wonwoo answered trying to not waste any second on banal thoughts. "I'm Wonwoo," he started, his voice even when it had a deep tone sounded soft and kind. "Amm..." Wonwoo trailed to give himself some sort of shyness.

"Yes?" Kindness.

"You bought me an ice cream," Wonwoo said and giggled afterward. "Well, you paid a gift card and gave your number to the cashier."

"I remember," he chuckled. "I didn't think you'd call."

"I did," Wonwoo said and he could hear a soft gasp.

"Wanna have a date?" He asked his voice sounding excited at the idea but it hid something else and Wonwoo got curious to know what it was. There was more of what he wanted to acknowledge. Yes, he wanted to play and was curious but on the back of his head, he knew it was more than that. A lot more than that.

"I'd like to," Wonwoo said. His head started to being flooded by his screams and he tried his best to hold back any sound from coming from his mouth.

 _Stop, stop,_  he heard himself crying.

"Wonwoo, right?" He asked softly and Wonwoo relaxed.

"Yes," Wonwoo answered. "Jeon Wonwoo."

"I'm Mingyu," he said and the name rang on Wonwoo's head but even if he waited (or wanted) nothing came. Nothing flashed. "Would you like to go out tomorrow?" Mingyu asked and took Wonwoo by surprise, the line came into a silence. "I've waited a while, I don't want to waste any moment."

"It were three days," Wonwoo chuckled and Mingyu laughed with him.

"Really?" He asked still laughing. "I thought it were a year," Mingyu said and Wonwoo could sense some honesty in the words, he blushed.

"I need to check my schedule," Wonwoo saud and waited for his lady to come into his mind and tell him something but it wasn't the case. "I'll tell you later but..." Wonwoo stopped and bit his lip. "It's a yes."

"Tomorrow," Mingyu said. "5'o clock," he breathed his voice sounding overly excited and another blush came across Wonwoo's cheeks. "The same place as before. I mean," he breathed. "The ice cream shop, outside, I'll take you somewhere else."

"Yeah," Wonwoo stuttered. "I'll confirm you later anyway," Wonwoo giggled against his will and Mingyu did the same.

"See ya," he said and Wonwoo gasped out loud and hung up the call, staring at his cell phone. His face burned in shame. His phone rang and he stared at the screen and the upcoming text.

From: 00X-XXX-XXX  
' _Your laugh is cute_ '

Wonwoo pressed some buttons.

To: Mingyu  
' _Your voice is soothing_ '

The conversation died.

Wonwoo moved towards his lady armchair to find it empty and he moved to look around before going to her room. She was sitting in there, reading a book, something about people that could be like them but yet, they always lacked with the reality.

"Where you up to something?" She asked and Wonwoo blushed.

"The same old story," Wonwoo walked to sit on the floor beside the bed. "I'm trying to play with a human to eat him."

"Oh is that so?" She asked absentmindedly.

"Yes, I think this hunt will be more interesting," Wonwoo said with a smirk and she put down her book to see him.

"Be careful," she said and Wonwoo stared at her as if she was saying something crazy.

"I will," Wonwoo answered. "I need to be free tomorrow at 5'o clock," Wonwoo said and she nodded.

"Right, when I sort the things happening tomorrow I'll tell you your schedule. Don't be sloppy."

"I won't," Wonwoo reassured and took her hand to kiss the back of it, she released herself and took her book to keep reading. Wonwoo moved to leave and took his phone from his pocket.

To: Mingyu  
_All clear._

From: Mingyu  
_Tomorrow then?_

To: Mingyu  
_Yes._

Wonwoo's heart raced at the idea, why? He didn't know. He moved and at the moment he was stepping to his room to get a nice bath and going to sleep, he stumbled on the door as his head were filled with information and direction, he coughed, trying to puck on the floor as he crawled towards the bathroom.

She was angry, he had filled him with several days worth of work, not just one. It never happened before, there were many different variables, there wasn't anything that went straight.

"Something happened," he heard her saying.

"I noticed," Wonwoo groaned crawling into the bathroom to throw up on the toilet.

"From 5'o clock to 7'o clock is clean but it's a mess afterward," she said. "There are so many variables that I cannot see, everything goes straight after your playtime see why."

Wonwoo coughed one last time, "Of course," he hissed and puked once again. The taste in his mouth was weirdly sweet, nevertheless, he wasn't enjoying it. Wonwoo crawled into the tub and opened the stream of water to clean him as he spread on it still clothed. He closed his eyes for an instant that felt like an eternity as the success from tomorrow went into his head and started to float nicely.

There were several deaths and he didn't get clearly who he had to take but it would come to him eventually. It was a mess but it were never flawed, and perhaps on this occasion, he could be some different outcomes. He felt it at the back of his head.

He started to feel cold and started to undress, hissing at the contact with the cold surface. He moved lazily with cold water hitting his body and cleaned himself. Rubbing his tights more than needed. Feeling a little hot and he moved to close the water flow. Wonwoo felt like he had something over him and the feeling would take some time to subside as the flow of images hadn't finished. Wonwoo started to feel that sleeping there naked would be a good idea but he kicked the thought and moved to take a towel, stumbling once again and fall in to his knees. He crawled towards his bed and got under the sheets, falling asleep naked hugging his towel.

There was something maddening on everything, on the hiding, on the skeptical people. They kept thinking the magic that surrounded their past beings were just ignorance but it was more than that. Lady could pass as a Goddess, only if Wonwoo hadn't met her before, if he hadn't lived with her since a young age yet, he did but, some gods like to have sacrifices to be made for them, maybe Wonwoo himself was a sacrifice. Used upon her wishes because he could never disagree with her. He was her. Their hearts beat as one.

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo was standing in dark alley, black clothing and a hood covering all his face, Jun was standing beside him. Wonwoo stared at nothing and then looked straight to a man.

"It's him," Wonwoo said and Jun nodded, when the man was close enough Jun took him. "His last relative died, no close friends and he have 2 hours to live," Wonwoo chanted.

"The stream, how it went?" Jun asked as he pinned the man on the floor.

"Everything is running smoothly. No change, take him." Jun took the man's head and broke his neck, killing him on the process. Jun stared at Wonwoo, the boy was absent.

"Did something happened?" Jun asked worriedly as he took the corpse deep into the alley.

"I see someone else."

"Did you made a mistake?" Jun hissed.

"No the dude was about to die from a heart attack," Wonwoo hissed. "I affected no one, just the person who was about to find him when he started to smell, we made him a favor."

"Then?"

"Someone is staring at me Jun," Wonwoo cried and Wonwoo moved to take his arms.

"No one is staring at you, it's in your head," Jun hissed and flicked Wonwoo's forehead. Wonwoo came back to himself and looked at Jun, a few inches away from him and he stepped back. "I'm gonna dismember him, look around, don't get lost." Wonwoo did as he was told, trying to to get too much attention. Jun came back and gave him a backpack, they moved away taking off their hoods. "You're rushed today."

"I have a date," Wonwoo said with a smirk on his lips.

"Uh," Jun said. "And I thought I could enjoy you today." Wonwoo chuckled.

"Another day," Wonwoo said smirking.

They came across a store and they got inside. The place had a dim light and was empty. There were some tables and the smell of coffee was strong as if it was to hide some other smell. Jun placed his backpack on the counter and hit the wood.

"Hey, lazy ass," Jun yelled and Wonwoo groaned letting his backpack fall to the floor with a loud thud and sat on a chair, looking at Jun yelling. "I fucking hate him," he hissed.

"Then we should look for another place," Wonwoo said.

"No need," someone said. "I was sleeping."

"We can guess that Jeonghan," Wonwoo hissed. "My lady needs the brain, tongue, one lung and the liver," Wonwoo said and placed the backpack on the counter. "You can keep everything else." JeongHan hummed and looked at the contents of the backpack.

"You get everything good," he said as he took one arm. "She doesn't want the muscle?"

"She doesn't like it," Wonwoo said.

"But you do," Jeonghan chanted happily.

"I do but there are other corpses to get," Wonwoo said. "Give me those from this one and keep the rest, I'll tell you about the other when I get them."

"Yeah, right," Jeonghan said absentmindedly. "This babe got a sad lonely life." He said to himself and Wonwoo took Jun by the arm before the boy could start flirting with Jeonghan.

They walked silently as Wonwoo was lost on everything happening at once, he never got used to sorting stuff. He went through several outcomes and from person to person. Everything stopped on someone hanging himself.

"Ready," Wonwoo said and looked at Jun.

"At least, people were giving me some faces, you looked doped."

"Try to do it yourself," Wonwoo hissed.

"It's good," Jun said. "I'm fine, where are we going?"

"Oh yeah, this way," Wonwoo said. "We need to be careful, it's not fixed yet."

"I hate those, most of them are a lost case," Jun hissed as he followed Wonwoo blindly.

"This is not fixed but it's the most likely from every other," Wonwoo said.

"I can bet it's not," Jun said and Wonwoo stopped to look at him.

"Okay, it's a bet," Wonwoo smirked and Jun frowned.

"You're cheating, you know what's happening," Jun cried and Wonwoo sighed.

Wonwoo he raised his hand, "take it," he said and Jun obeyed. Jun pressed his hand over Wonwoo's open palm, when their fingertips touched, Jun was able to see everything that was happening on Wonwoo's head.

"Hate you," Jun hissed as he leaned forward, placing his hands on his knees. "Let's get moving, it's about to happen."

Jun moved and Wonwoo followed him, they ran, time always seemed to stop when they did it. As if they were really fast but he knew it wasn't the case. They came to the place with a few minutes to spare and Jun pulled Wownoo's arm to hide. There was silence. They hold their breath and everything happened.

A guy came from an alley, knife in hand, in front of a young lady, she was twenty-three, he was about twenty years. He asked her for her purse, getting closer, she tried to run away but he was faster. He was used to that, to being a thief. She turned and it was a mistake. He took her by the neck, the knife on his hand, he moved his free hand to take her purse. There was the trick. She could have just given the item away and when he released her, she could just stumble back at him and take the purse back or, she did as Wonwoo was waiting for. She fought back and he pressed his arms tighter around her neck she moved to step on his foot and the grip loosened a bit and she bit him, he moved his hand fast around her neck and so close the blade made a smooth cut on her neck. Blood poured the carotid artery. Unexpected things come to happen. He released her and she fell backward she moved and tried to stop the flow on her neck but the cut had been so deep the flesh didn't keep in place. Her eyes were empty, he took the purse and left her, the dead body. The boy sprinted away.

"Hate you," Jun hissed.

"Free hunts and free food," Wonwoo chanted and extended her hand for Jun to take. The older did it. "Let's get going," Wonwoo said and Jun moved to the woman laying on the ground. "No idiot, him," Wonwoo hissed. "She's dead but has a family that would look for her. No like that dude, his friends are no friends at all, they would be happy without him around and his mom disinherited him, she hasn't heard about him in two years. Wonwoo took Jun by the wrist and pulled him to hide before they attracted some attention.

The boy went into a desolated building. It was a complex apartment. Really cheap and running down. Wonwoo saw how the boy took everything usable (and untraceable) from the purse. He had already put an end to the cellphone on his way down there. There was the internal fight with his actions and the ideas on how to get rid of the pink purse in his hands. He got on the move.

"Five 'o clock is clean," Jun said and Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," Wonwoo answered.

"You already gave me your selected prey?" Jun asked.

The boy came out from his building, hiding the purse in a plastic bag under his hoodie. Jun moved to follow but Wonwoo stopped him.

"No," Wonwoo answered. "I just gave you the non-fixed that are more likely to happen," Wonwoo said and Jun nodded.

Every moving piece was a puzzle but some slipped along the way and the puzzle was done. Some other, until the very last minute, were resolved.

The boy got rid of the purse on the other side of the city, he placed it on a place it would be burned the next day, Wonwoo hit Jun to get on the move, he approached the boy and place him on a slumber and moved to a hidden place to kill and dismember him and Wonwoo watched out. In his mind there was only his prey, all the people surrounding them were a mystery for him.

At the moment the boy got rid of the purse there was no link between him and the case. Even if they kept him alive, there would be no punishment and he would kill himself in two weeks. His soul rotten. That was what made them hunt. The idea of fresh meat and a nice soul. The soul goes away once you die if it marked for you to die that moment, yet when you're killed before that time, the soul gets imprinted on every pore of your flesh.

They moved when Jun handed him his backpack and ran towards Jeonghan's shop, to sell their hunt. They kept moving again and again until four thirty and Wonwoo moved with his hunt to his house, he placed the meat in the fridge and went to take a nice bath, trying to rub the smell of death from his body and he got dressed. Jeans that were tight on his legs, a black t-shirt, and a jacket, he combed his hair and left.

He moved towards the shop to find Mingyu there, already waiting for him and when the boy looked at him and their eyes met, Wonwoo felt something going through his body. Fear.

"Hi," Wonwoo said. "Am I properly dressed?" He asked and Mingyu laughed.

"I think you would always be properly dressed, there's nothing to worry about." Wonwoo blushed and the boy, taller than him, with tanned skin, took his hand making him gasp soundlessly.

"Thank you," Wonwoo said, trying to not stumble on hi words. The touch was burning his skin, his soul. It was something unexpected.

Wonwoo let Mingyu to guide him, their hands clasped the whole trip and no one dared to say a word. It wasn't uncomfortable but it felt weird. Mingyu glanced at him from time to time, looking through Wonwoo–or at least it was what he felt–, into his soul. There were many thoughts going through Wonwoo's head, everything danced on the idea of Mingyu being handsome and tasty and he wanted him, in every way possible but something in him, something in Mingyu told him that he wouldn't give away everything so fast. It won't be today.

Mingyu stopped and Wonwoo stumbled on his arm and shoulder, hitting his nose.

"Are you okay?" Mingyu asked, his voice was soothing. It was nice. Wonwoo nodded.

Wonwoo looked around, it was a nice comfy restaurant, he had been there on another date, the food was good and when he stared at Mingyu he knew this time it would be ten times better.

"Let's go inside," Mingyu said and pulled Wonwoo's hand, Wonwoo followed him, feeling like a tiny boy behind Mingyu, they sat in a corner and Mingyu stared at him expectantly.

"Yeah," Wonwoo stuttered. "Thank you very much for the other day." His voice came soft against his will making him bite his lip.

"It was nothing," Mingyu said. "I felt like I had met you somewhere else before," Mingyu said.

"No," Wonwoo said, as he moved to look at every movement of the other. "I think I would remember," Wonwoo said and saw Mingyu flinch a little and a slight blush on his cheeks, his heart racing a little bit.

"Maybe perhaps it was in a dream," Mingyu said and took the menu, Wonwoo stared at him.

"In a dream?" He repeated absentmindedly.

Mingyu giggled, "yes, in a dream." Wonwoo closed his arms and he could see the darkness in Jun's slumber. There was Mingyu asking him something, he remembered the hit and looked at his hand.

"Are you okay?" Mingyu asked. "If you like we can go somewhere else."

"No," Wonwoo said, blushing. "It's okay, I was remembering something, but it's good now." Wonwoo took the menu and hid his face on it. He was remembering Jun, his own cries about the slumber and at the very back of his head was Jun telling him: You'll forgive me, someday, if you get to remember.

"Would you like to tell me about you?" Mingyu asked shyly. "I kind of approached you out of nowhere." Wonwoo giggled.

"I'm an artist," Wonwoo answered. "I finished college... Three years ago," Wonwoo said slowly. Trying to recall lies and truth.

"You're older than me," Mingyu said and Wonwoo could hear a hint of disappointment.

"Really?" Wonwoo asked with a smile. "It's nice to know, tell about you," Wonwoo said with a smile that made Mingyu smile back and the charm was broken by the waiter.

They gave him their orders and Mingyu stared at Wonwoo.

"I'm a communication student," Mingyu said, "I'm in my last semester."

"Twenty four?" Wonwoo asked and Mingyu nodded.

"Twenty-seven?" Wonwoo giggled.

"I'm twenty-five, I took extra classes and graduated early," Wonwoo blushed. It wasn't a lie, he did graduate early when he did Lady transformed him in what he was now. Mingyu looked at him in awe.

"Should I call hyung?" Mingyu asked shyly and Wonwoo chuckled.

"No, I'm not used to it anyway," Wonwoo said, the waiter came with their drinks and Wonwoo took it gladly, drinking solemnly. Mingyu stared at him and when Wonwoo caught him, he tried to avoid it and Wonwoo wanted to play but he took Mingyu's face to lock their eyes and everything came in a rush.

He bumped in Mingyu, he saw him, he stalked him and their minds, somehow fused and there they were together, he fell into the chair dryly and Mingyu stared at him.

"You saw me," Wonwoo breathed. "That one time, me standing and you turned to _see_ me." Mingyu blushed and nodded.

"Why?" Mingyu asked and Wonwoo shook his head.

"Don't know." Wonwoo closed his eyes watching a man, Wonwoo pleaded him to stop. It became hard to breathe but Mingyu took his hand.

"Are you okay?" Mingyu asked and Wonwoo smirked.

"I'm never okay but I try my best," Wonwoo answered honestly and Mingyu squeezed his hand shyly.

They stared at each other and there were no more words, food came in and the took the cutlery and started to eat.

"Do you work?" Mingyu asked to avoid any awkward silence, a chuckle.

"I'm a painter, not so much work but I keep my living," Wonwoo said with a coy smile on his lips. Mingyu nodded.

"I'm struggling," Mingyu said, Wonwoo smiled and Mingyu smiled back.

"Everyone struggles at the beginning," Wonwoo said and Mingyu laughed.

They started to eat and the conversation became shy and Wonwoo started to lie. They kept their connection as a mere coincidence but Wonwoo knew it was deeper than that and when they parted ways, Mingyu took his hand and leaned towards him. Wonwoo moved aside.

"Thank you very much for the meal," Wonwoo said and waved an awkward goodbye.

Wonwoo in all the years he had been living, never kissed someone. He fucked with many people but there were never a kiss and something in him told him that he shouldn't do it. Never.

 

* * *

 

Mingyu started to text him regularly and their meetings became a monthly habit, no one wanted to rush anything and Mingyu became tastier and savory the most Wonwoo hold his hands to himself. As he put off Mingyu's death and he could taste it in his palate as they kept being together. The monthly became a two weeks meeting. Wonwoo learned many things from Mingyu.

About him and about life itself. The things that he couldn't experience. Many other things kept being the foreigner for him. Love and friendship. Wonwoo could considerate Jun as a friend if there were not money involved. They hunt together to get money. He called him for food and then he paid him. Money or favors, there was nothing of Mingyu said. At the most Jun pitied him. Jun had known him since he was a kid. He had seen him as he hugged Lady and she beat him up. Bloody mouth and bruises on every corner of his body. A weak boy that Jun always took happily. Wonwoo had always tasted pain and Jun shown him what pleasure was. Nevertheless, there was no friendship but there was an attachment. Whatever the reason for their attachment was.

Wonwoo was cooking and humming, he wasn't dancing because there was never music in there. His lady glanced at him once but said nothing, she had never asked about Mingyu, not even once, maybe she knew how much he was enjoying the game. He placed the meat in the oven and sat in front without stopping humming.

Wonwoo had lost many opportunities to kill Mingyu but as he lost an opportunity, Wonwoo felt eager, hunger building in his stomach and the light in Mingyu growing and growing making him excited but the game had gotten too long and he had to finish it. He was happy with the idea. Having him at least. His senses intensified with the hunger and the excitement. He smelled it, the cooked meat and he stood to take it out of the oven. He served the food and placed it on the table, his lady already sitting there, staring at his face.

"It's the best," she breathed as the smell came to his nostrils. "The perfect timing," she said and started to eat, Wonwoo dismissed himself, changing clothes and combing hair in front of his mirror.

"I'm leaving," he said as he was on the door and fled out of the house.

Wonwoo always made a plan, they would eat and walk around he would most likely ask Mingyu something to make him take him to his house and then screw with him but even when Mingyu was an outgoing person when Wonwoo hinted that little detail, Mingyu became shy and avoided the topic.

When Wonwoo came to their meeting point, Mingyu was out of sight and the boy was alway punctual. His lady avoided any contact from him so Wonwoo was unaware of Mingyu's whereabouts. He started to tap his foot against the ground as he became nervous, almost forgetting his surroundings.

"I'm sorry," Mingyu said and Wonwoo jumped. "I..." Mingyu said. "I was a little uncomfortable," Mingyu said and smiled. "I want to take you to my department to eat," Mingyu said and Wonwoo couldn't stop a smirk from forming.

_Ding ding ding. I'm the winner._

"It's a good idea," Wonwoo said and took Mingyu's hand, rubbing the back with his thumb. Mingyu tensed and Wonwoo smiled as sweet as he could.

"I don't want you to think something else about me, it's just, I'm a very good cook, so I wanted to show you," Mingyu stuttered making Wonwoo chuckle.

"It's okay," Wonwoo said without stopping to caress Mingyu's hand. Mingyu pulled him and guided him.

Mingyu opened the door of his apartment and invited Wonwoo inside. The place was comfy, a little messy but nice overall, there were some misplaced things but nothing to look disorganized.

"Feel like in home," Mingyu said and he moved towards the kitchen.

"Can I look around?" Wonwoo asked and Mingyu giggled.

"You won't find anything interesting," Mingyu said and Wonwoo could guess it was a yes. He went to the living room and looked the bookshelf behind the sofa. Some silly books and communication books. He moved to the bathroom and looked the closed.

Everything was ordinary and he left the bedroom to the end, glancing at Mingyu. The younger moved his head like saying ' _go ahead_ ' and Wonwoo got insie.

There were a lonely bed and two bedside tables. Wonwoo took a deep breath. It was clean. There was a bathroom there and the closet was big. He went out of the room and he didn't noticed he had taken a lot of time going around the place until he saw Mingyu putting the plates on the table. Wonwoo moved towards Mingyu.

"It's ready, let's eat," Mingyu said and before he could sit, Wonwoo took him by the wrist and pulled him into his bedroom.

Wonwoo pushed Mingyu into the bed.

"Wait, the food," Mingyu cried and Wonwoo giggled.

"Let's do this the right way," Wonwoo said and he pushed Mingyu to lie into the mattress, pressing his lips against Mingyu's neck. "Do you want it?" Wonwoo asked and moved to look into Mingyu's eyes, the younger nodded and Wonwoo moved to take Mingyu's shirt to press kisses on Mingyu's chest, his hands traveling towards the younger's jeans, taking off the belt and then unbuttoning them and pulling them down alongside the underwear. Wonwoo stared at his tanned skin. The color was even and it was pleasing to see. Mingyu's cock was hard but not enough.

Wonwoo started to undress and as he did Mingyu moved himself to get comfortable on the bed and take a condom from his bedside table, alongside the lube. Mingyu handed them to Wonwoo as Wonwoo got between Mingyu's legs with a smirk. Wonwoo took them and placed them beside him and moved his hands towards Mingyu's nipples pinching them, admiring the way Mingyu closed his eyes and opened his lips to groan. He replaced one of his hands with his mouth sucking the soft skin and Mingyu moaned. He kept playing with his body until Mingyu gave up, asking for more.

But when Wonwoo poured lube into his fingers and roamed them on Mingyu's asshole, the boy stopped him, "it's my first time," he said almost like a cry and Wonwoo nodded.

"Then, I'll be gentle," Wonwoo lied and introduced one finger inside, Mingyu groaned, crying. "Relax babe," Wonwoo said and Mingyu tried his best to calm down. He started to thrust his finger inside, slowly, and Mingyu's body shook, eyes tightly pressed together. Wonwoo's smirk became more prominent and added another finger.

"It hurts," Mingyu cried.

"Don't panic, it's normal, just calm down," Wonwoo said and Mingyu opened his eyes.

"Kiss me," Mingyu commanded and Wonwoo chuckled moving towards him, leaning but not meeting Mingyu's lips but his ear, sucking the earlobe and Mingyu moaned. Wonwoo started to trust and moved his free hand towards Mingyu's cock, stroking it in slow movements. Mingyu's body relaxed and Wonwoo trusted his two fingers inside Mingyu, slowly and Mingyu started to sigh, his body feeling exhausted and nice. Feeling goosebumps as Wonwoo licked his jawline and neck.

Wonwoo stopped to trust and Mingyu whimpered.

"Feeling good?" Wonwoo asked and Mingyu nodded. Wonwoo moved to take the condom, opening it and putting it on. Mingyu stared at him as he moved. Wonwoo poured some more lube and positioned his dick in Mingyu's hole. "Ready?" He asked and Mingyu nodded. Wonwoo pushed himself inside with a groan and Mingyu couldn't avoid the loud moan that came from his mouth. Wonwoo moved Mingyu's legs over his shoulders and leaned forward, starting to thrust.

"Good," Mingyu said, his voice wavering. He closed his eyes feeling drowned in pleasure.

Wonwoo started to move faster, his hands clasped on Mingyu's hips as he thrust, the room being filled with Mingyu's moans. There was something on Mingyu's face that made Wonwoo slow down. Mingyu bit his lip trying to erase the slight smile on his lips.

"I feel good," Mingyu said and it was followed by a soft, lust filled giggle. Wonwoo stared at him and without any other thought in his mind leaned forward to kiss him.

Their lips met and, well, there wasn't sparkles or fireworks, his stomach was kept in place but something ran through Wonwoo's body, he moved one of his hands that were strongly clasping Mingyu's hips and placed it over Mingyu's hand, the younger intertwined fingers. Wonwoo broke the touch and looked at Mingyu smiling, he made his movements harsher against Mingyu's hips and the boy groaned. Wonwoo himself started to moan alongside Mingyu. A soft warm feeling making him lean again to kiss Mingyu, opening his mouth, Mingyu's tongue got inside his mouth and Wonwoo gasped. The kiss was breathtaking and fulfilling. His body was melting into Mingyu's.

There was no other thought, their bodies melting together, their souls touching one another. Wonwoo forgot the hunger, he forgot thirstiness, and drown himself in Mingyu, in the warm the kiss the way their hands were clasping together. Wonwoo groaned.

"Damn," Wonwoo hissed, his body aching in an unknown way.

"I love you," Mingyu moaned out loud as his prostate was being brushed furiously and damn, why he never tried it before? It was glorious. The words came to Wonwoo's ears and his body acted against his will, making his grip on Mingyu's hand stronger, thrusting inside him harder, his hips hitting obscenely against Mingyu's butt, the sound was disgusting but at the same was beautiful.

"I love you too," Wonwoo groaned and the sound of his own voice, the need, and the actual honesty in his words made him groan out loud. "I love you, Gyu," he moaned as he released. Wonwoo stopped and took out his length from Mingyu's inside and moved his hand towards Mingyu's dick, stroking it voraciously, making the boy release after a few strokes with a loud moan.

Wonwoo kissed him once again and he didn't want to know another thing but the taste of Mingyu's lips. Wonwoo took off the condom, made a knot, throwing it into the trash can beside Mingyu's bed and he moved to lie on the bed, panting, Mingyu moved his hand to take Wonwoo's and everything started to feel surreal.

"I can re-heat the food," Mingyu offered and Wonwoo laughed.

"I'll go," Wonwoo said and stood up to look for his pants.

"In my closet, the second shelf, there's some sweatpants, if you want," Mingyu said as he moved to get some tissues and clean himself. Wonwoo smiled and moved towards the closet pulling the sweat pants and putting them on and took a pair for Mingyu. The younger smiled and Wonwoo leaned towards him to kiss him once again. Mingyu giggled and pushed Wonwoo away. "Food," Mingyu said and Wonwoo moved towards the kitchen.

He hadn't noticed but the table was nicely done, a romantic dinner was what Mingyu intended and he fucked it up, he felt ashamed. He stopped in his tracks as he placed the plates in the microwave. He had never been in this situation. It felt warm in his heart. The microwave biped and Wonwoo took the plates, he moved to take something to take them to the bedroom. They ate, joking lightly and Mingyu thought so many things and Wonwoo just wanted to stay with him.

They finished the food and they said goodbye, Wonwoo kissed him once again and Mingyu giggled on how eager he was.

It was quite late when Wonwoo got home, a smile plastered on his face and it started to hurt. He moved silently towards his room. Dressed in his own clothing and the pair of sweatpants on his arm.

"Is it fun?" Wonwoo heard and looked up, Lady was there, his arms resting on the guard, her hair falling forward, framing her face. She was beautiful. Wonwoo smiled at her, something slightly wicked. "Is it fun being a monster?" She asked and Wonwoo widened his smile and nodded vigorously. She stared at him for a few seconds before moving from her place and walking down the stairs without taking her eyes from Wonwoo. "Yeah, it's really fun," she breathed. "Yet, we have rules," she said and Wonwoo's smile disappeared.

"I know," Wonwoo said deep-voiced and she nodded.

"There's this rule of you being mine," she hissed and Wonwoo rolled his eyes. "Your mom sold you to me when you were a kid, what a nice lady, she loved money more than her own son." She came to the end of the stairs and Wonwoo reached her out, taking her hand in a rather submissive manner, his knee hitting the floor and his sight on it, looking at her shoes. New high heels he had put on her feet that same morning.

"That's not actually a rule," Wonwoo said and she smiled at his cockiness.

"True, but is still a fact," she said letting Wonwoo's hand go, he placed it on his knee and raised his eyes to meet hers. She was so tall, so big and so much better than him. "But there's this rule of our kind now being able to get in touch with humans," she said and Wonwoo lowered his sight again. "And with absolute resolution and no change in the matter, we cannot fall in love with one." Wonwoo gulped. "Yet my tiny boy fell in love with one."

"You fell in love with me," Wonwoo said and she smiled leaning to take Wonwoo by the chin.

"And I transformed you into a monster because I felt unable to let you go," she said. "Do you want to do the same? Do you think he will let you kill him like that?" She said, her voice trailing softly to Wonwoo's ears and it hurt his heart, he tried to look away but she took his face in her hand squeezing it. "Do you believe he would love you to eternity?"

Wonwoo gulped once again.

"Oh no dear boy, he won't, human are selfish beings," she said and released Wonwoo from her grip.

"You were selfish too," Wonwoo said in a whisper and she smiled at him.

"Oh, I really was, being with a human makes you weak, makes you stumble in the same things they would die for." She took a deep breathe and Wonwoo didn't take his eyes from her. She was beautiful, old in age but not in looks. "I cannot..."

"I'm sorry my lady," Wonwoo said and her face turned in anger. Her lips turned downwards and her eyebrows kept together, her nose scrunching and her canines showing under the dim light. "It won't happen again."

"It will happen," she said. "You weren't a born child, you cannot see what I see," she said and Wonwoo could see how her eyes shine and they looked as if were drowned in water, waves going through them. "I keep you away from everyone because I don't want you to suffer, this boy is no good."

"It will be only you and me," Wonwoo said reassuringly and hold the urge to hug her leg and plead for forgiveness.

"It could be," she said and walked away, her heels resonating in the silence of the place. "If you kill him, he could be no monster like us, oh no, it would my end, your end." She turned to him but didn't look to him. "You want it."

"So much," Wonwoo cried. "There's too much knowledge and humans, they're destroying everything, isn't better to just die here and not see such desolation and ambition?"

"Well, that's what's the fun of being us," she said, her voice taking that playful tone Wonwoo loved so much. "They suffer and die. They get money and die without a cent, killed by their own blood. You're young and know nothing." She stopped and looked at him for once, he was standing once again. "Maybe I should have killed you and ate you when I bought you, maybe that way I wouldn't have to see such misery and hear such painful cryings." She turned and walked away.

Wonwoo stood still without knowing if he was supposed to follow her or not, he went against the idea, if he was wrong she would beat him up and he wouldn't complain. The pain was nice after all. It was sweet. Wonwoo thought she was right, she should have killed him but she didn't and in that very moment he was grateful she hadn't.

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo woke up and started his daily routine. He hadn't contacted Mingyu in a week and a few days. He felt drained, lonely, hurt and he tried his best to avoid the thoughts and show it since his Lady had gotten the job of beat him up whenever Mingyu came into his head and mind but, there was something else about the matter. It was an unspoken challenge. She expected him to break her rules to betray her. Wonwoo's heart was breaking but he could never betray her or at least he would try his best to not let that to happen.

He was serving the food, the table was completely done even when just one person was to eat there. Wonwoo waited for her to dismiss him.

"Do you want to try him?" She said as she took a sip from her glass. Wonwoo stood silently by her side. "Do you wanna try to tell him what you truly are?"

"I never planned on telling him anything," Wonwoo said.

"You didn't plan on fall in love," she hissed and Wonwoo gulped, ready for a hit.

"I didn't want it," Wonwoo said, his voice sounding hurt. "I didn't want to feel this, it hard. It's too much," Wonwoo cried.

"A human hardship," Lady said. "I never expected you would develop them, but, he's different." Her voice became calm and low. "I cannot change the course of things even if I want to."

"What does that mean?" Wonwoo asked kneeling beside her.

"It's our end anyways," she said. "You killed us."

"Mingyu's not bad," Wonwoo said. "He's gentle and warm."

"It's not about what he is," Lady said. "It's about what he could be, Wonwoo, you should know it, people change for things they love. Your mother loved money and exchanged you for it. Love change people, for good or bad. Go and embrace him, tell him, it won't change what it already started."

Wonwoo stood and ran towards the door, opening and getting out, not even caring about close it. He heart was drumming and he could feel his heartbeat even on his ears. Hitting intensely and he couldn't think of anything, he couldn't perceive anything until he was already in front of the door, panting, gasping for air and he hit the door. It didn't take too long for Mingyu to open the door. Wonwoo jumped on Mingyu's arms, kissing him, crying, his new and overwhelming feeling nubling his mind.

"I'm sorry," Wonwoo said when he broke the kiss.

"What happened?" Mingyu asked hugging Wonwoo, pulling his body close to him. Wonwoo pushed Mingyu away, to look at his face and he faced another man at his back and Wonwoo felt afraid, disgusted and ashamed. Mingyu got to sense the change in Wonwoo and giggled. "He's my friend, Jihoon," Mingyu said. "I was talking with him about you... You haven't called nor answered my calls."

"I'm sorry, I need to tell you but we need to be alone, I can come back later." Jihoon giggled and moved.

"I actually don't want to hear him whine, so, you better have a good talk with him," Jihoon said moving to the entrance and putting his shoes. "If something happens, call me." He turned and left, Wonwoo looked again into Mingyu's eyes and moved to devour his lips.

Mingyu carried Wonwoo into his room, not breaking the kiss even when they needed some extra air. When Wonwoo's back was pressed against the mattress, Mingyu broke the kiss. Wonwoo took no time in taking off his shirt and Mingyu giggled.

"Take me," Wonwoo said. "Please, make love to me," Wonwoo's voice broke and he started to cry.

"I cannot if you cry," Mingyu said and moved to clean the tears. Wonwoo smiled as he looked into Mingyu's eyes.

"Do you love me?" Wonwoo asked and Mingyu smiled at him, an honest heartwarming smile.

"I do," Mingyu answered and kissed Wonwoo's lips softly. "I really love you." Wonwoo smiled.

"Make love to me, without hesitation," Wonwoo said and Mingyu pulled out his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans as the same time Wonwoo did. They stared a few moments to each other naked body and kissed again.

Mingyu was soft, inexperienced but it was heavenly. He made love to Wonwoo in a way Wonwoo had never done it. So full of emotions and warmness, his body broke, feeling the orgasm hitting in every inch of his body. Mingyu was touching his soul. The younger hadn't used a condom, filling Wonwoo with his semen and the older couldn't be more pleased with how Mingyu made him have new experiences.

Mingyu collapsed beside Wonwoo and he moved to cling in Mingyu's chest.

"I've lied to you," Wonwoo said and when he felt Mingyu tensing under his touch, felt like crying. "About everything." Mingyu was ready to push him away but Wonwoo gripped Mingyu tighter. "I'm not 23."

"Tell me you're legal," Mingyu cried and Wonwoo looked at his face, smiling.

"Yeah, pretty much," Wonwoo answered. "I'm one hundred fifty-three years old," Wonwoo said and Mingyu didn't contain himself pushing Wonwoo away from him sitting on the bed and Wonwoo followed him. "I'm not human, not anymore."

"Are you a vampire?" Mingyu asked and Wonwoo laughed out loud, it felt easy even when his heart didn't want to beat regularly.

"No," Wonwoo answered smiling. "I don't quite know what I am," Wonwoo said and Mingyu started to caress his face. "I was a human, just like you but my Lady," Wonwoo said with a blush.

"Be slow, take your time." Wonwoo moved to kiss Mingyu.

"Hug me," Wonwoo said and Mingyu obeyed, pulling Wonwoo closer to his chest and Wonwoo could hear his heart, racing as fast as his own, the sound made him giggle.

Wonwoo took a deep breath as he started to talk.

"I was seven years old and my mom sold me," Wonwoo said as he recalled the moment. He was clinging on his mother's hips, hiding from the big lady. Blue eyes and long blonde hair. Her lips were glowing red and she had the appearance to want to eat him. Wonwoo had cried so loud and hard his mother hit him for the first and last time, her face was distraught.

_"Shut up!" She yelled at him and hit him. "I hate you," she hissed. "I wish I never had you." Wonwoo cried louder and when she was about to beat him, Lady stopped her, her hair was flying._

_"Take the money and leave," Lady had hissed._

_"Thank you Lady Ayami," Wonwoo's mother said and bowed taking the bills from Lady's hands and she ran outside, ignoring her own kids pleading._

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu and the face he was making broke his heart, yet it made him feel warm. Wonwoo moved to kiss his cheek.

"It was long ago," Wonwoo said. "Too long ago... I barely remember," Wonwoo said and Mingyu smiled at him, slowly and painfully.

"You lie, you remember it very well, everything," Mingyu said and Wonwoo smiled at him, placing a fast kiss on his lips.

"I do," Wonwoo said, "even the way Lady smelled, there was blood coloring her lips and her dark red dress was painted with blood." Wonwoo looked at Mingyu and hid Mingyu's face with his hands. "Don't look at me with such pitiful face, I'm good."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Mingyu said.

Wonwoo nodded, "I know."

"Keep telling me," Mingyu said and Wonwoo smiled, the younger hugged him against his chest and caressed his back.

"It was supposed to be my end," Wonwoo said. "What use have a crying seven-year-old kid," Wonwoo smiled bitterly and Mingyu could feel it against his skin. "Yet, I adapted myself to the situation, as good as I could, I was scared. Lady scared me, she smiled so sweetly but she wasn't sweet. She beat me, she took use of me in as many disgusting ways she could think but I couldn't hate her." Wonwoo moved to look at Mingyu but he could barely see the man as his tears were welling in his eyes. Everything was blurry.

"It's okay, I'm with you," Mingyu said moving to kiss Wonwoo's forehead.

"Even now, I don't hate her, I love her, I really do." Mingyu stared at him for a brief moment and Wonwoo smiled. "I love her in a different way. She's the world, she showed me things I could never think about, I cannot hate her gentleness." There was a brief moment Wonwoo saw pity but he also saw anger, it pained him but he moved to take Mingyu's hand. "I'll show you," Wonwoo said.

Wonwoo raised his hand showing his palm to Mingyu the boy was about to take it, intertwining their fingers but Wonwoo shook his head, Mingyu brushed the lines of Wonwoo's palm.

As the first memories fled into Mingyu's head he holds the urge to take back his hand but he knew Wonwoo would be hurt with such action. He waited. He met Lady for the first time. He knew it was her even when she didn't even look the same in every memory. When Wonwoo first met her, she was blonde with light skin but the time she handed Wonwoo her hand for the first time to show him the world she had dark skin and brown locks, her eyes were the same, deep and blue and so comforting and distracting.

Wonwoo had been reluctant to take her hand the first time, he barely brushed her hand and she took Wonwoo's hand in a strong grip but it felt gentle. Mingyu shuddered when he heard her talk. "Look at the world my boy, look at what you would live, you will go through all story for here onwards, do you want it?"

Wonwoo didn't say anything but in that moment Mingyu could hear him crying in his head, "I want to die." Then Mingyu saw what Wonwoo saw, he saw people, all of them at once, their happiness, anger, pain, loneliness, everything and saw every aspect of their life's and it was beautiful, overwhelming but beautiful the same. He saw a person and saw the trail of life on how he would change its face and body.

It faded and for a moment everything was filled with fear, it was a fear going through every corner of his body, he was paralyzed and Wonwoo retracted his hand.

"Sorry," Wonwoo said, looking at how Mingyu shook and cried in front of him. "I didn't want you to know that," he said and Mingyu stared at him, unable to touch him even when he himself needed a hug.

"What was that?" Mingyu stuttered.

Wonwoo bit his lip and didn't meet Mingyu's eyes. "I was raped, daily for two years, maybe it was even longer." There was nothing on Mingyu's face, the look in his eyes made Wonwoo sad, it felt like Mingyu was disgusted, being touched so many time for so many hands and so many men. Mingyu felt unable to touch him, feeling that it would trigger something. They were still naked in a bed and Mingyu knew how he felt. Wonwoo had shown him.

"She did that?" Mingyu asked and Wonwoo shook his head, he raised his hand and Mingyu touched him again. It was easier, it was more honest and Mingyu knew he didn't want to voice everything. Voice things could make him more real even if it had been real at first.

_Mingyu could feel his body feeling heavy, sore, any muscle wanting to move again and Wonwoo's head had been chanting, "God, kill me now, kill me please." Everything was dark, Wonwoo couldn't see how bad he looked, how many bruises he had and how much blood was pouring from him. He was crying and even that hurt. The light came and Wonwoo saw Lady. Mingyu felt anger himself and Wonwoo's anger. Two things building and mixing strongly in his chest. She stared at him._

_"Kill me," Wonwoo whispered slightly. Lady shook his head and two arms took him in, hugging him, caring and warmly, he pressed his head into Lady's chest and could hear her heartbeat, drumming against his ear._

_"I didn't feed you to those monsters to break you," she said slowly. "I hoped you could handle this better, I wanted you to grow strong and fearless." She caressed Wonwoo's hair. "I didn't ask them to do anything more than break you, they took their own methods and decisions. Humanity is wrecked, they're despicable, you're one of them."_

_"I'm not," Wonwoo hissed and cried. "I'm not like that."_

_"No," lady said. "You won't be like that." She stared into his eyes. "You won't hurt any kid but you will destroy as much as they have destroyed you." She moved Wonwoo and took his face in her hands. "You will be big and strong and will live eternally." Wonwoo didn't said anything and lady sighed, he placed Wonwoo again in his cage and there was no light anymore._

Wonwoo stared at Mingyu's dark eyes, his cheeks wet and Wonwoo didn't move. Mingyu did, hugging him so strongly Wonwoo found hard to breathe.

"You were my first," Wonwoo said. "In many things, I never felt love and the way we did it… it was my first, it had emotions, it was full and I loved it, I love you in a way I have never felt before. You were my first kiss." Mingyu chuckled.

"You have never kissed someone before?"

"No, I never felt the need to, I never felt it was right," Wonwoo answered.

"I never felt it was right to have sex with someone," Mingyu answered. "Yet since I met you I knew you were the one."

"Is this some sort of cliché?" Wonwoo breathed and Mingyu laughed.

"It seems so," Mingyu answered. "Why are you telling me?"

"She told me to do it," Wonwoo answered to Mingyu and the younger frowned.

"Why?" Mingyu asked, "why you keep doing what she tells you?"

"She can find me anywhere," Wonwoo answered. "She knows where I am and what I am doing," Wonwoo said. "She knows I'm having this talk with you, she knows I love you, she knows what will happen."

"Isn't scary?"

"No, she always warns me when something is off," Wonwoo said. "Mingyu," he said, the name felt sweet on his palate and pushed himself to kiss Mingyu, the younger answered the kiss with no second thoughts. "That's not everything." Wonwoo stared at Mingyu, he felt his own face turning in fear. He moved his hands to his eyes and took off his lenses placing them nicely on the bedside table.

Mingyu stared to a painfully deep red eyes, gleaming and burning. He got lost in them, Mingyu pulled Wonwoo without any hesitation and pinned him on the mattress, Wonwoo stared at him without blinking.

"I cannot..." Mingyu mumbled.

"Do it," Wonwoo said slowly and Mingyu kissed him, hard and painful, his hands roaming in Wonwoo's body in that same way Wonwoo painfully remembered. Wonwoo gasped when Mingyu's hands moved to his legs pushing them towards his own chest and his lips were on his neck biting too strong he felt the warm blood. He holds his tears as much as he could.

There was no warning when Mingyu pushed himself inside, a loud cry came from Wonwoo's lips and he couldn't hold it back anymore, crying. Mingyu trusted inside Wonwoo and even when he heard him cry he couldn't stop himself. Raw need going through his body and his mind mumbled. Nevertheless, he moved his hand to take Wonwoo's hand intertwining their fingers.

"I'm so sorry," Mingyu said, hearing Wonwoo cry and their own skins hitting, it burned. It hurt.

"Say it," Wonwoo cried looking at Mingyu's lust filled eyes. "Say that you love me." Mingyu made his grip on Wonwoo's hand stronger.

"I love you," Mingyu said tiredly. "I do love you," Mingyu said confidently and Wonwoo started to cry louder whimpering. He placed his free arm around Mingyu's neck to pull him closer to kiss him. Everything burnt in that very second. Their bodies clasping together in the most disgustingly and lustful way.

"I have killed," Wonwoo said, the sound came to Mingyu's ears but the boy couldn't hold his need. "This same way." Wonwoo took all the strong he could and switched, making Mingyu being under his weight. He took both of his hands and intertwined their fingers and used them as support to start riding Mingyu, his asshole burning. He hissed.

"Wonwoo," Mingyu said and moved Wonwoo's hand to kiss the back of his hand. "I love you," he said, honesty filling every sound. Wonwoo whimpered when he heard it.

"Damn," Wonwoo hissed. "Fuck me," Wonwoo said and Mingyu manhandled him to make his back to touch the sheets and pounding hard against his ass. Wonwoo started to moan loudly, wanting Mingyu to remember the way he sounded, the way Mingyu made him feel and he couldn't hold the words, spilling them, "I love you," he said as he released and pushed his hips tiredly towards Mingyu to help him. Wonwoo felt every muscle tensing and he moaned once again and a loud groan scraped from his mouth when he felt Mingyu releasing inside him. Mingyu collapsed on top of him and Wonwoo felt the white fluid between his cheeks and he whined.

"What was that?" Mingyu asked moving to kiss Wonwoo's cheek and jawline.

"I'm not a saint Mingyu," Wonwoo panted. "I killed for the mere joy of it, I enjoy it," Wonwoo said and looked at Mingyu, staring at him and Wonwoo felt ashamed. "I fuck people to kill them, I was about to do the same with you." Mingyu's warm disappeared and Wonwoo looked at the boy, frowning at him and he gulped. "I didn't," Wonwoo said. "I couldn't kill you, I wanted it but I couldn't do it and the only thing I want right now is melt with you, keep fucking you until there's nothing more than our hearts and souls melting together." Mingyu's look didn't waver. "I love you, I say it honestly," Wonwoo cried as he saw Mingyu fading away and took his hand. "Look at me damn it," Wonwoo cried pulling Mingyu to hit his forehead. Mingyu stared at Wonwoo's eyes reluctantly.

Mingyu could see in Wonwoo's eyes passion and lust and felt lost in them. Wonwoo closed his eyes and placed his hand on Mingyu's cheeks and moved it to place his pinky close to the lacrimal and opened his eyes again. This time there were no imaged but there were the uncontrollable feelings. He never heard a name but he knew those feelings were Wonwoo's feelings towards him. He felt warm in his chest and fear. Happiness and pain. Doubt and more fear. He could feel the only fear in his head was "How long he would love me?"

"To the eternity," Mingyu said.

"Would you like to live with me? As long as I live?" Wonwoo asked.

"Yes," Mingyu answered and Wonwoo kissed him once again.

"Let's do it then," Wonwoo said. "Stay with me," Wonwoo said. "Stay with me until we perish." Mingyu nodded and kissed him, there was nothing more to share. They kissed and had sex once again, their bodies clasped together and all their feelings floating around. Filling them.

  
Wonwoo entered his house with a smile plastered in his face. He went towards his Lady, there, sitting on her armchair and when Wonwoo got enough closer to her he could see her cry, without a warning she took Wonwoo's hand but he could see nothing.

"Wanna see?" Wonwoo didn't answer because he knew she'll show him anyway.

She was crawling on the floor, blood pouring from her abdomen, she moved her sight and Wonwoo took out his hand.

"I'm gonna die," she said. "Do you wanna see who kills me?" She asked and Wonwoo took a step backward.

"No," Wonwoo cried. "Don't leave me."

"I won't," she said and moved, she didn't get close to Wonwoo, she went away, her heels resonating. Wonwoo fell on the ground and started to cry. He felt her last words in his head, drumming insistently as if he was guilty.

"I'm sorry Wonwoo."

* * *

 

Wonwoo were sleeping soundly when a piercing pain came into his stomach. He opened his eyes and growled. He moved out of his bed and stumbled on his feels, another sharp feeling.

"Lady!" He yelled in a whimper. He took all his strength and stood up, he walked leaning on the walls and everything, climbing tiredly, he coughed and thrown some blood on his way upstairs. The stairs seemed to be endless making him cry. "Lady," Wonwoo cried and when he came to the landing he let his head fall. "Lady," he cried once again, coughing blood and his body feeling drained. There was no more strength to keep going. He crawled a little more and a pair of feet made him raise his head.

"Won," he hard and he started to cry louder.

"What have you done?" Wonwoo soon and saw Mingyu drop something, the moon was at its point, making the knife blade glisten and Wonwoo saw blood, not only in the bladr but in Mingyu. "I'm gonna die," Wonwoo cried and Mingyu reached him to hug him. Wonwoo coughed once more and moved to thrown more blood, everything was vanishing.

"Why?" Mingyu cried. "You cannot leave me."

"You, stupid asshole," Wonwoo hissed and pushed Mingyu, making himself to hit the floor strongly. He hissed and puked once more, Mingyu held him again and Wonwoo fought back. He hit Mingyu in the face, falling again to the floor. All his clothing now drenched in blood.

"Why?" Mingyu cried. Wonwoo reached him, raising his hand and touched Mingyu's temple, just one finger.

_Wonwoo was standing naked, he was seeing himself through Lady's eyes for the first time. His skin was white and filled with scars, old and new. Wonwoo looked at the bathtub, filled with blood, he turned to see Lady._

_"Get in baby boy," she said sweetly and Wonwoo obeyed, blood fell from the bathtub as he sat. "Let's be one," she said and Wonwoo moved his hand to take hers, it was briefly. "Let's be one from now on, let's stay together." She took Wonwoo's head and pushed him inside the bathtub, Wonwoo fought for air but her grip was strong. Wonwoo's lungs started to be filled with blood, the metallic taste in his mouth and the smell made him want to puke and he almost fainted first but he got drown. Lady's eyes were filled and started to cry blood. She released Wonwoo and fell into the floor, hands and dress dirtied. It was hard to breathe._

_Wonwoo jumped out of the bathtub, spilling its contents on the floor and he moved to reach Lady, and she could see, through all the blood, Wonwoo's eyes, red and gleaming like fire._

_"Lady," Wonwoo said and she moved to take him, to hug him._

_"You're a part of me," she breathed. "You share my life, my heartbeat."_

_"Yes ma'am," Wonwoo said and collapsed into her arms. She fell too without letting her grip on Wonwoo go, their chests pressed together._

"I'm sorry," Mingyu cried and Wonwoo looked him with sad eyes.

"She was right," Wonwoo said and started to cry, blood pouring from his eyes. "But I loved you anyways."

Mingyu touched Wonwoo's fingertips, feeling cold against his skin and he cried loudly but there was a rushed thought in his head with Wonwoo's voice.

"I'll see you someday." There was no sweetness, it wasn't a promise it was a threat.

**Author's Note:**

> I took my tiny, little break from writing Amor Fati to write something to fill Seventeen's fandom with some of my demons. I have many stories on hold because of Amor Fati, when I finish it I'll keep writing everything else.
> 
> This is short (not so short) story I wanted to write... I wanted to develope something else, yet I hurried it to finish writing Amor Fati so I hope you can like this little babe of 14k


End file.
